


A Luthor love

by FallingArtist



Series: Supercorp Poems [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Poetry, SuperCorp, just a poem, lena's in love, past sorrow, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Lena has known very little love in her life, and so much betrayal and hurt and rejection. Yet she loves Kara with a true heart.A poem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was flying home and I was writing poems, as always. I only realised what this one was about when I finished it. My mind actually is too obsessed with Lena Luthor. Thought I'd share.  
> [ It's just a poem, but please tell me if you share it somewhere and mention the author :) ]
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_She’s only ever been trapped by love_  
_and never set free,_  
_yet a strong heart believes_  
_a rambling voice_  
_with every broken piece left to burn._

_She’s only ever known betrayal,_  
_yet she trusts_  
_airy wings that shiver under her gaze,_  
_unaware._

_She’s only ever received rejection,_  
_but she still searches for brown warm eyes_  
_among the crowd._

_She knows nothing better than pain,_  
_yet her eyes lit up_  
_at a small voice and awkward walk._

 

_From the dark_  
_she has been looking at the stars_  
_for so long_  
_she can perfectly name_  
_the one in front of her._

_Even after all the hard drops,_  
_she’s still ready to fall one more time_  
_for an oblivious ray of sunshine._

 

 

\- FallingArtist

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> I've just started writing a couple of Supercorp fanfics, you should check those out, the first part is already online ;)  
> Also, if you're a clexa or hollstein fan, I've got something for you too ;D


End file.
